James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 4.
Here is part four of James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella. Cast *Cinderella - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) *Prince Charming - Noah Parker (from Atomic Betty) *Jaq - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Gus - Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) *Fairy Godmother - The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) *Lady Tremaine - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *Drizella - Tily (from Rayman Arena) *Anastasia - Jane Darling (from Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) *Lucifer - Scud (from Toy Story) *Bruno - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The King - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Grand Duke - Luke Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Cinderella's Father - Atomic Betty's Father (from Atomic Betty) *The Mice - Various Animals *The Birds - Various Characters Transcript *(Betty walks down the stairs, but stops suddenly, and comes face to face with Salem, who is sleeping) *Atomic Betty: Hey, Salem. What's the matter with you?! Are you dreaming about you escaping Scud?! That's terrible! (Scud chuckles) Well, that's a really terrible shame. You should know the rules by now. So get rid of those dreams if you want to get your nice warm bed! Know how? Just learn to like dogs. *Salem: Aw... Oh well. *Atomic Betty: Wow! I guess cats can talk after all. And I really mean it, Salem. Scud has his good points too, you know. *Salem: And so do I. *Atomic Betty: I didn't know that cats could talk! Well, for one thing, he... oh... sometimes he... there must be something good about him. (Scud barks at Salem, causing him to hiss and meow fiercely, and forcing Scud to jump) Salem... *Salem: Whoops! Sorry. *Atomic Betty: Oh, Salem... Come on now. Outside. (Salem sighs and obeys) I know it's uneasy. But at least we should try to get along together. And that means you, Scud. *Scud: What?! Oh dear! My life sometimes get so misery for me. (obeys and goes outside) *Atomic Betty; Everybody, it's time for breakfast! (enjoys her breakfast and feeds the animals some breakfast too) Come and get it! *Jerry: Did you hear that?! It's time for breakfast! *Various Characters: Oh yeah! Breakfast time! We're coming! *Nibbles: Here we come, breakfast! We're all ready to have it! *Various Characters: Here we come, breakfast! Uh-oh! Retreat! (they all hide when they see Scud looking around) *Nibbles: Hey, think of something, quick. *Jerry: I've got it! If we can lure Scud away from the food, then maybe we can distract him for stealing our stuff. (builds a magic polterguister and starts it up) Is everybody ready? Then let's go. (accidentally shifts the machine backward) (chuckles and speaks in Daffy Duck's voice saying) Whoops... Heh heh heh... Had the silly in reverse. (starts the machine forward as Scud turns around and follows the trail of the animals) *Scud: (Sebulba's voice) Oh? (King Harkinian's voice) Hmm... I'd better follow the tail of what that was. (looks into every place, but sees no-one in them, and sighs) *Atomic Betty: Here are your orders, my friends. Enjoy them and take them with you. (gives the animals their orders as they flee back to where they were) *Scud: What was that? (looks around again) It was probably nothing. Not a single animal to be seen. Oh, well. (lies down and goes to sleep as the animals, safe and sound, enjoy their breakfast meals. A bell rings) *Tily and Jane Darling: Bettyrella! We would like something, please! (Atomic Betty picks up the breakfast and brings it up and down the stairs while delivering the breakfast to everyone in the cottage that she knows) *Atomic Betty: There! That's all my chores done. I think I'd better go and see Razorwife. (goes inside and meets Razorwife, who looks angrily at her as she bows down) Hello, Razorwife. Is there something you wanted to say to me? *Razorwife: Now, it seems we have time on our hands. *Atomic Betty: But I was only trying to—- *Razorwife: Silence! Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use. Now let me see... There's the large carpet in the main hall; clean it! And the windows, upstairs and down; wash them! Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies—- *Atomic Betty: But I just finished—- *Razorwife: Do them again! And don't forget the garden. Then scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, clean the chimneys. And of course there's the mending and the sewing and the laundry... Oh yes, and one more thing. See that Scud gets his bath. *Atomic Betty: Well, okay, no problem. (leaves) Category:James Graham Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movie Spoof Category:Cinderella Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts